Lonely Soul
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Ikuto a lonely soul needs to know if the girl he loves feels the same for him or not for him to be able to move on to next life. Amuto! Rated T for alcohol reference.


"Ikuto, are you sure you'll be able to drive?" Kukai asked; he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was a bad idea for his midnight blue haired friend to do.

"Yeah man! I'll be fine!" Ikuto said before burping with the scent of alcohol lingering. Kukai wondered why he even brought Ikuto to a bar in the first place.

Oh yeah it's because he was on the edge of breakdown. He wondered how he lasted this long, 8 years of Amu being gone. Hell Kukai couldn't last that long if Utau moved away.

"Dude, I don't know about this." Kukai frowned; watching as his friend let another burp escape.

"Just watch I'll drive like a pro!" Ikuto's eyes were dull as he got into his car. Somehow he managed to get the car started and out of the bar's parking lot. But, it wasn't long before…

CRASH!

That happened.

People immediately called 911 and brought him to the hospital. The doctors did all that they could to keep Ikuto alive but their actions weren't enough.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was dead.

But that wasn't the end for his still wandering soul. Before he could even move on in his life, he had to know if the love of his life, Amu Hinamori, would accept his feelings of love for her.

Now he walks the streets of Amu's new town, searching for bubblegum haired girl he desired. His eyes widened as he saw her walking up to a small house with groceries in her hands. The now grown woman's beauty was something that not even words could describe for Ikuto. The last time Ikuto saw her was when she was 14 and flat chested. Now she had C cups which was pretty impressive.

When she opened the door, Ikuto followed her inside of her house to see well decorated rooms a white cat sitting on one of her couches. Ikuto watched as the cat got up from its seat to greet its owner.

It purred as the cat rubbed its body against her leg. Amu giggled. "It's nice to see you too, Iku."

Ikuto chuckled at the name Iku. 'She named him after me.' Amu walked into the kitchen with Ikuto following right behind her.

Amu set down the groceries on one of the counters. She began washing her hands before starting to make herself dinner. Her eyes wandered over to the picture that meant so much to her. It was a picture of Ikuto kissing her cheek and Amu's face was as red as a tomato. A sad smile made their way onto Amu's lips as she picked up the picture frame.

'That's all the proof I need.' Ikuto faded away.

Amu held back the tears that threatened to fall before placing the picture frame back on the counter where it belonged.

It was now night time while Amu was watching a romantic comedy with Iku. Iku was lying comfortable in Amu's lap. Truth be told, Amu wasn't actually watching the movie. She was thinking about the picture.

Her hands held her head as she remembered the day when Utau had called her crying.

"_A-Amu!" Utau said with her voice breaking as she spoke. _

"_Utau, what's wrong?" Concern was the only thing that was in her words. Never once had Utau called Amu crying._

"_I-Ikuto… He's…." Amu couldn't help but wonder what Ikuto had to do with the fact of Utau's tears._

"_What about Ikuto?" Utau couldn't help but sob uncontrollably._

"_He's dead!" Amu's eyes widened. She was speechless with her jaw wide open._

Her emotions betrayed her, letting the tears escape. Iku's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of water droplets hitting his back. Looking up, he found his master crying. Iku sat up and meowed causing Amu to look down at the cat.

Slowly, she began to wipe away her tears. "Maybe I should just go to bed…" She mumbled, picking up Iku, standing up from the couch, and going up the stairs.

She put Iku on the floor before falling onto her bed and closing her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, tired of crying.

It was around midnight when Amu woke up from a sudden presence touched her skin. The touch she felt was inhumanly cold. She immediately sat up and looked around the room. All she saw was her clothes lying on the floor and Iku sleeping in his small but cozy bed.

'Maybe I just imagined it…' She thought before shaking her head. 'No, I couldn't have imagined it.' When she took a look at her bed she found something on the pillow beside her. A black rose.

'That wasn't there when I fell asleep… Was it?' She thought. Once she picked up the black rose she felt herself going into a trance. Her body began moving out of her bed and out the door of her house.

'What the hell is going on with my body?' Her feet was taking her somewhere and she had no clue where.

But when her feet stopped, she was now at Seiyo Cemetery. 'Why… Why did it bring me here?' She thought as she took a look around in the creepy but lonely cemetery. It gave her the chills of being in a place where dead people took their sleep for eternity.

Once again she stopped but this was by choice. This grave was something that caught her eye. Why? It was because the name on the tombstone was, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Her citrine eyes widened at the name on the tombstone before putting her hand on the engravings.

"Shocked, Amu?" Amu jumped before rapidly turning her head from left to right.

"Who's there?" She asked, shivering. She was now officially creeped.

"Look up." Hesitating, she looked up and gasped at the sight she was now looking at. Ikuto was sitting on his grave.

"I-Ikuto… Is that really you?" Ikuto chuckled before jumping off his grave.

"Of course it's me, strawberry." He began to walk towards her while Amu began to walk back.

"But… I thought you were dead." Amu pointed a finger at him.

"Amu, it's not nice to point." He smirked. Amu had her back against another tombstone while Ikuto was now standing right in front of her. Amu could feel her face burning up.

Ikuto lowered to the height of Amu's ear. "I need to know something Amu." Amu's eyes widened. "I've loved you for a long time now. My now lonely soul needs to know if you feel the same if I can move on to the next life."

Ikuto had just confessed and Amu's face couldn't have been redder than it already was.

"But there's a catch."

'A catch?' Amu thought.

"If you don't except my feelings then I can move on. But if you choose me," Ikuto paused making Amu eager to know what was coming next. "You will die."

Air was caught in Amu's throat. If she loved him she'd die… Was that truly worth it?

"I need your answer Amu…" Ikuto backed away from Amu's ear, now inches away from Amu's lips.

"I love you Ikuto." That was all it took for Ikuto before closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was passionate.

Their bodies were fading as they kissed. Amu locked her arms around Ikuto's neck deepening the kiss.

When their kiss ended, their foreheads were touching and both were smiling at each other. They were almost invisible as their necks were the next fading.

"I love you too, Amu."

Their bodies were gone leaving only two souls in their place. No more was Ikuto a lonely soul. He could finally move on and what was even better, he had the love of his life with him.


End file.
